Algo inesperado PARTE I
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: Una historia de Rainbow Dash y Soarin en la cual se divertirán,reirán y se amaran hasta la muerte sin importar las circunstancias


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"El viento en mi cara me gustaba, dando vueltas y vueltas y unos cuantos trucos./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Que podía ser mejor, un día soleado y volando. Me acosté en una nube a descansar pero lo que percate es que alguien me estaba viendo, era Soarin, un Pegaso con unos hermosos ojos color verde, su melena azul, su sonrisa, la más perfecta y debo agregar que es uno de mis héroes, un wonderbolt. Pero quien sabe, me estaría viendo a mí o solo era mi imaginación.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Yo me dirigí a casa, entre y subí a mi cuarto. Minutos después tocaron mi puerta, baje y sospeche que era Soarin. En cuanto abrí era todo cierto, era él.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Me dijo – hola Rainbow Dash! ¿Me preguntaba si podías salir y volar un rato conmigo? – y pues como yo no tenía nada más que hacer le dije que si, después de todo no estaba cansada.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Volamos y volamos juntos, que sobre todo fue asombroso. Paso rápido el tiempo pues estaba anocheciendo, estábamos en una nube mirando el cielo, Soarin dijo mientras se paraba – fue estupendo estar contigo talvez pueda verte otro día – yo no sabía que decirle entonces le dije – cuando quieras – el me sonrió y me dijo – hasta luego linda - me sonroje y pensé mientras yo volaba hacia mi casa em-¿acaba de decirme, linda? ¿Acaso le parecí atractiva o solo fue un cariño? em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Esa noche me quede pensando en lo que había sucedido hasta quedarme dormida.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Al día siguiente me pare temprano y fui a sugarcube corner, tenía ganas de un pastelillo, page y fui a mi casa con la bolsa en mi boca. Cuando de la nada choque contra alguien, cuando voltee a ver era fluttershy venía a decirme que había alguien tocando mi puerta.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Le di las gracias y fui a ver de quien se trataba, era Soarin, me acerque ,deje el pastelillo en una nube y le dije con voz de viejita tratando de hacer una broma – la joven que vivía ahí se murió ayer en un incendio - él dijo - a gracias… QUEEE?! - me empecé a reír – hahahaha, hubieras visto tu cara – y él dijo – haha, fue tan chistoso que se me olvido reír- dijo enojado, y yo le dije – vamos, no te enojes solo fue una broma – agarre la bolsa y lo invite a pasar a la casa.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Al pasar dijo – wow, hermosa casa – le di las gracias y le pregunte - ¿y… que tal te va siendo un wonderbolt? – el contesto – pues vamos a dar una presentación, que al parecer vas a ir – lo dijo mientras miraba los boletos en la mesa, yo sonrojada le dije – a, si eso – el mirando los posters de los wonderbolts dijo impresionado – en verdad nos admiras- yo más sonrojada pensé – emque pena, un wonderbolt mirando mi obsesión con ellosem- cambie de tema y le dije – ¿quieres hacer algo?- él dijo que si , entonces le dije – bueno que quieres hacer, ¿quieres salir a volar?, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?, ¿ quieres … - fui interrumpida por Soarin que dijo – lo que sea, mientras este contigo – yo me sonroje – entonces rápido le dije – ok , vamos a ver una película- prendí la tele y estaba una película que no sabia cual era pero aun a si la vimos./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Fui por unas palomitas y me senté a lado de el y la empezamos a ver. Al paso de un rato me di cuenta que estaba muy aburrida la película, tanto que me quede dormida accidentalmente sobre su pecho. Soarin se me quedo viendo sonrojado pero con una cara de ternura, minutos después me desperté porque Soarin me dio un pequeño pero lindo beso en la boca, yo paralizada estaba en shock, él se paró y dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos linda, gracias por todo – mientras salía por la puerta. Yo por otro lado estaba rojísima y todavía en shock no podía comprender lo que había pasado.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Al día siguiente ...div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" CONTINUARAdiv 


End file.
